The Journey of Truth
by Fangs and blood
Summary: Ten year old Red, is tasked with the job of filling the pokedex for Porfessor Oak. But what happens when he finds out that his father is part of the pokemon league?
1. My Starter

An: I do not own Pokemon and such. I only own my oc's.

Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Red. I am a ten year old boy from Pallet town. I am the hansomest boy on the block with my leek spiky black hair, and light coco skin. My eyes are carmel and have an odd red glow to them. I were a black leather jacket, a with t-shirt and blue jeans. I own a Bulbasaur that is named Bulbifire, because it always beets Blue's Charmander Flame. Of course I haven't started my journey yet, as I only just turned ten.

"Red it's time to go! You have that meating with Oak!" My mother yelled, branishing a whip.

"Of course Mother!" I called back obdiantly running out of the house.

"Hey Red!" It was Blue. "Grampa said that we could have a battle in the lab if you want!"

"Of Course!" I smilled pulling him into a hug and kissing him on the lips.

"Mmmm!" Blue moaned happily gently pulling back. "Latter alright love?"

"Alright fine." I groaned following Blue into the lab. "Let's battle now!"

"Bulbifire, use tackle!" I called and Flame fell back.

"Flame, scratch!" Flame missed as Bulbifire jumped out of the way.

"One more time Bulbifire!" This time Flame fainted on contact.

"Let's go train out pokemon and make them stronger. Maybe have a battle latter!" Blue smiled and ran off. I was right behind him.

Once I wa outside of town I ran into a kind looking boy, in a Pokemart sales outfit.

"Hey, here! Youre cute! Take this potion. Veridian is out, so you can't by them there." The man said and I smiled.

"Thank you." Winking I walked off. After a few wild battles, I made it to Veridian city. Smiling I healed Bulbifire at the pokemon center and went into the pokemart to by some Pokeballs.

"Here kid. Bring this package to Oak. It's his pokeball order." The counter man said and I obidiantly nodded. Takeing the package back to Oak."Oh Red. That's my package! Oh by the way you and Blue forgot your Pokedex's. Here you go." Oak said takeing the package and handing me a pokedex as Blue ran in. "Here Blue take your pokedex. Now go fill those pages with pokemon."

Nodding both me and Blue left for Veridian once again.

"Red wait!" It was Blue's sister Dasy, who was only two years older and had a crush on me.

"What is it Dasy?" I asked nicly as to not hurt her fealings.

"Take this map."

"Thank you." I said and then I left.

After some more battles, I made it to Veridian and healed Bulbifire. Then retiurned to the Poke Mart to by my pokeballs. After bying them I left to catch pokemon. The first was a Pidgey named Sandy. The second was a Ratata named Fang. Then I healed and then whent to find more pokemon, now on rout twenty two. There I caught a Nidoran named Girl. A second one named boy. Then I healed and continued my hunt. Then Bulbifire learned Vinewhip. Then I caught a Spirow named Bullbird. Then I healed and went back to catching pokemon. Thrue all of this me and Bulbifire had grown close and he evolved into a Ivysaur.

"Good job Bulbafire. I knew oyu could do it!" I smilled.

"Ivy, Iveyyy!" He cooed and I held him close as we continued on. Then I decided to let Bullburd out to hel catch pokemon.

After healing I went back to continue my serch for new pokemon.

"Hey Red! Let's see how much you've gown!" Blue called running up to me and Bullbird.

"Go Piki." He said sending out a Pidgey.

"Bullbird, peck!" It was a good hit.

"Piki, sand attack!"

"Peck!" It was close to fainting, I could see it. Bullbird would win for sure.

After another Peck, it did.

"Go Flame!" He called sending out Charmandor.

"Peck again!" Sadly it missed and Flame was able to knock Bull bird out.

"Alright Bulbiflame your up." I sent out Ivysaur, much to the shock off Blue.

"When did he evolve?" Blue asked and I cuckled. "Just recently."

"Leak seed." I yelled ans seeds wraped around Charmandor.

"Scratch!" Flame just hit but was hurt by the seeds and Bulbiflame healed.

"Vine whip!" I yelled and It hit takeing Flame into very low health.

"One more time!" Me and Blue jinxed and Flame fainted.

"Good job sweetheart. I should go get stronger." He said as we walked to the pokemon center. "By the way, that is the way to the league. You cant go thrue without all eight gym badges."

"Thank you blue." I smiled and we went our seperate ways.


	2. My First Badge

AN: I'm working really hard on this :) I still don't own Pokemon

Chapter 2

After healing I went into Veridian Forest. As I was walking I fixed my beautifull Black hair, and took off my leather jacket and tyed it around my waist as it was getting realy hot. Along the way I found another potion. Then I caught a Pikachu named Grey. Then Bullbird learned Fury Attack. Then after healing I decided to traid Sandy for Grey.

"Hey let's have a fight cutie!" A bug catcher called as I walked past. Bullbird lay wayst to his bugs with peck. Then I was chalanged by another one. Again I lay waist to it with Bullbird's peck. Then I found an antidote. After training a bit Bullbird evolved into Fearow.

"Fear fear fear." Fearow yelled and I smilled.

"Alright let's train Grey." I said switching them out. After healing I continued on my way. After training I switched to Fang and Continued on my way. Then I caught a Weadle named Poi. Then I was chalanged by a nother bug catcher, but I eaisly beat him with fang. Then I left the forest and found myself in Pewter City. Healing I took on his jym, fighting firt his little camper boy. After Fang fanted I let Bulbiflame take lead and chalanged Brock, who was really handsom, but was much too old for me being twenty something. He acepted my chalange happily.

"You seem to have great potential, why don't we have a battle to pove that." He said then sent out Geodude. After one vinewhip it fainted.

"Good job kid, what is yourn name?" He asked sending out his Onix.

"I'm Red." I said as a second Vine Whip fainted his Onix.

"To bad we could not be together as I am too old, and you to young." He said and I nodded takeing the Badge solumly. After leaving I wished there was a way we could be together. Brock really was handsom with no shirt, a six pack and gren shorts. Not to mention his pail skin, shut eyes, and messy brown hair.

"Red!" It was Blue. That made my day as blue was cuter with light skin, beer blue glowing eyes, messy but at the same time neat carmel hair. He also wore a leather jacket, and a grey t shirt, and black jean shorts.

"Blue! I love you Blue!" I smiled pulling him into a kiss."Now Blue, let's heal our Pokemon."

"Alright Red. Did you beat Brock already?" Blue asked and I nodded. "Good job, I had a bit of a hard time with his Onix."

"I had Bulbifire with me the hole time so it wasn't too hard." I said puting all but Bullbird, Grey and Bulbifire into the PC.

"Why did you do that?" Blue asked and I smiled.

"If I get new Pokemon It will be eaisyer this way." I smilled and he nodded. "Alright, that makes sence. I will meet you in Cerulian then." With that he ran off into the distance.


	3. Badge Two and Nugget Bridge

AN: I still own nothing but Red and Blue

Chapter 3

Leaving Palet town I found my way blocked my a ton of trainers, all of them wanted to fight. The first was a really snoby Lass that I beat with Bulbifire. Then A bug Catcher that I beat in Veridian Forest, that I beat with Bulbifire. Then there was the Youngster ubsesed with shorts, that again was an eaisy win with Bulbifire. Then another Bug catcher. Then a mean Lass. Then I went the wrong way and had to fight another bug catcher. After healing my pokemon I continued along the long road. Then I faught another bug catcher, again I won eiaily. Then I switched to Gery, and continued looking for Pokemon. Then a Lass chalanged me and I won, only after she beat Gery. I slaped her for that then, relizeing what had hppened appologised and ran away. She chased me to the Pokemon center.

"Why did you do that?" She hissed and I whimpered.

"It's how I was raised, show no mercy and punish anyone who upsets you." I whimpered and she nodded.

"You don't hit people." She soothed. "Alright?"

"Yah." With that she left and I healed before going into the cave.

Zubat count 1

Entering the cave I caught a Zubat named Batsie. Then a lass chalanged me to a fight. Then a bug catcher chalenged me.

2

3

Then afer a bit I caught a Paras named Dead.

4

5

6

Then a lost Lass chalenged me to a battle. She beet Gery and then I won with Bullbird. Then I fought a youngster. Then I caught a Geodude named Geo.

7

That's when it happened an old man in all black ran up to me yelling something about 'adult buisnes' and attacked me. I eaisly beat him.

8

Then a secont man in black with the same red R attacked me. Again I beat him. Sadly Bulbifire lost, and I was down to Bullbird and my wekend newly caught pokemon.

9

Then I was stoped by a terifying looking man.

"Stop, these focils. I foung them! They are mine!" He yelled, and sent out his pokemon. I beat him with peck.

"This one is mine then!" He said as I took the Helex focil. Sadly Bullbird was poisoned. Lickily I had an antidote and heaed him. Continueing on I was out of the cave and found my way to Cerulian city eaisly. Once ther I healed and went to train. After depositing Geo, Batsie and Dead. After a bit of training I took on the gym with Bulbifire. I eaisly defeated the swimmers then I chalenged her.

"Welcome kid. I use water types. What is your stratagy?" She asked sending out a Staru. I took it out with two Vinewhips.

"Not bad. What is your name?" he asked sending out Starmi.

"Red." I resonded defeating it with three vine whips.

"Your strong kid. I can see why Brock had it for you." I nodded as I took the bage and left the gym. After healing I went up to Nugget Bgridge only to find Gary there.

"Hey Red. You got another gym badge?" Blue smilled, running a hand thrue his hot carmell hair.

"Yah!" I smiled and sent out Bulbifire.

"A batle it is then!" He said sending out a Pidgeotto.

Sadly he was able to win by geting in a sand attack.

"Grey your up!" I said and I beat his Pidgeotto. Then he sent out an Abra and I beat it too. Then he sent out Rattata and I won yet again.

"Alright go Flame!"

The battle was long, but I won with Grey, who sadly got burnt by an ember.

"Not bad. By the way Bill lives at the end of the road hear. Why don't you go pay him a visit?" Blue said as we healed out pokemon.

"Alright." I smiled.

"Oh and here is a gift." He said handing me a device. "It's a fame checker." Then he kissed me and I smiled as he left.

Then I went back to nugget bridge and started to battle all the trainers there. I beat them all in one go with only Bulbifire. then I walked up to the last person.

"Good job kid. here is a nuget. hey, why don't you join team Rocket?" He asked and I then noticed the black uniform with the red R.

"No!"

"Fight me then!" He said sending out his pokemon. I beat his Ecans easily, then Bulbifire fainted and Grey took out his Zubat.

"You could have become an admin with that kind of power." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care!" I snapped and ran back to the pokemon center to heal my pokemon.


End file.
